Two Kind People
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: First story a YxAxY:   Yami and Atemu were very happy with just being the two of them, but what happens when a small orphan is caught in there house? Will he be able to stay or must leave? Why has he tried to kill himself? Better summary inside  yoia
1. Chapter 1

Two Kind People:

Chapter: 1

Me: Heyyyyy nice to meet all of you:)

Joey B: (Shakes his head) No you just like how nice people here are.

Kitty: (slaps Joey B on the head) Don't be so mean to her!

Me: Okay let me explain- Kitty- best friend, Joey B- Brother, and Kira- Younger guy friend who just upset me!

Kira- I don't upset you, I just like to see you pissed.

Me- Whatever!

Kitty- Fangirl4ver Does not own Yugioh or she would be swimming in money. There will be a summary then the story. Warning YOIA don't like it DON'T READ IT!

Summary-

What happens when a small orphan child gets caught sneaking into a house? The people who find him help him or just kill him by kicking him on the streets again. Will he find love and kindness for once in his life or just the cold cruel world? Could life me so hard for this love filled boy that he tries to kill himself more then 3 times? How does having no friends and then having 20 make him upset to try and do it again? Will this story be sad and probably have no happy ending? I have to warn you, its not all fairy tales from here!

_*Thoughts*_

Talking

**Not understanding (when characters are confused or unconscious)**

Joey B.- Okay leaving to sad form here.

Kira- You just had to put that so people won't read it!

Kitty- No worry hopefully the orphan won't die.

Kira- If no one reviews the orphan will die in a chapter!

Me- Kira you do have a heart. Before it starts, it will take 5 chapters to find the answers to most of the questions:) (Evil laugh) Sorry (Smiling evilly)

It was a freezing cold winter night in Tokyo and it was getting dark outside and the wind was howling, like a dog howled at the brightly lit moon in the sky. The wind made it even more colder outside then it already was, if that even was possible. In a little apartment stood an odd young man. The young man was normal height, muscular, lightly tan and had a star shaped hair cut with a black base, purple tips, blonde bangs and lighting bolts. He had been pacing nonstop for almost an hour, and each time going back and forth would stop to look at the ticking clock. _Why is he taking so long._ He thought looking out the window. Then at that moment a blue car (A/N sorry have no car intelligence) pulled into the parking lot in front of their small apartment. The front car door open and out came a similar looking young man. The man had the same hair but with red tips, also he had a dark red eye color while the over had a dark purple color.

The young man outside quickly ran to the apartment while almost being knock over by the strong winds. The apartment door was already open and he gladly jump into the warm apartment. The man turn and was quickly hugged tightly. "I am glad you missed me my love." He young man spoke as he quickly turned his body and kissed the other man's head.

"Atuemu, I would never love some one as much as I love you." The other boy whispers into Atemu's dark tan colored skin ear. Atemu smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Yami I will always love you. Now sense's my plane just landed and its 1 am, we need sleep. Don't even try to put up a fight, you have been nonstop all day running the game shop and all week long." Atemu said in a firm but caring way. Yami looked upset but nodded.

The young men walked up the wood stairs and down the hall. There was a maple wood door with a huge heart carved on it with the words, YamiXAtemu. Atemu took Yami's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. The two got changed and jumped into bed, Atemu pulled Yami close to him, and Yami turned so his face was in Atemu dark tanned skin chest. "Good Night Lover see you in the morning" they whispered together as they shared one last kiss.

Unknown to them that was not a good night that they wanted.

Me: I know it was short but for my first one I thought it need to be short. I will kick myself for stopping there and making it super short. Don't worry there is going to be a long on next time I promise.

Kira: Wow, that was super bad. I can not wait to read the reviews and laugh in your face.

Joey B- Hey that is my job!

Kira- Look who came out to play.

Me: STOP! Please review and don't be to mean:(

Kira- (whispers) Me super mean! (smirks while Fangirl4ver goes to sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

Two kind people:

Chapter: 2

Me: Heyyyyy, sorry about how short the last one was:( I didn't know it would work:)

Kitty: Thanks you too all the people who reviewed

Joey B: **Warrior****of****The****Nile:**Thank you, my sister takes a lot of time into this, Yugi I believe her plan said Chapter 3 but I have no clue

**XxDarkXxcherry: Well, thats kinda weird you never read a story like this:) and some you for questions will be answer but Yugi will not break them up.**

**Kate: I LOVE how you push my big sister**

**BadBlackCatXV: Great name by the way, Thanks for saying its cute:)**

**Crystal Moon Princess: Well, you got your wish:) thanks again**

Kira: What the heck? No bad comments? Come on people, it was short but she had no idea what she was doing.

Kitty: Whats up with you Mr. Soft?

Me: O do you think I should stop with this beginning thing?

Kira: WOW, ITS ONLY CHAPTER 2!

Kitty: Hey, I am a real living person! You just can't kick me off.

Joey B: I wanted to do this because I wanted to be famous:)

Me: Its up to you my readers:) And if you could read "Wishing Stairs" its by **XxDarkXxcherry,**I am like the only one reviewing, but I love her story and I don't mind its just you feel happy when you get reviews:) its amazing story. But only if you have free time, I don't think she mind and hey that rhymed! Thanks enjoy chapter 2!

Kitty; I hate you but Fangirl4ver does not own yugioh or cloaked or she be eating bun buns.

Yami and Atemu were sleeping peacefully in their apartment bedroom, although not everything was quiet in their small apartment. The big bang from downstairs had woken the light sleepier Yami, he just rubbed his eyes and was about to fell into his slumber when he heard a cries of pain. Yami quickly sat up, not aware that Atemu had his head on his chest.

"Ouch…what was," Atemu asked but was interpreted my cries of pain. Atemu could not see his lover in the pitch black and thought it was him. "Yami its okay, I'm here. What's wrong?" Atemu asked quickly rubbing Yami's back in small circles.

Yami moaned but quietly whispered "I'm not crying. But I think someone is in our house." Yami grabbed his shirt and a bat that was placed next to him. He laugh, "Now are you happy I bring my baseball bat with me upstairs?" Atemu just mumbled a curse or two before opening the door to downstairs.

Atemu was the first to reach the upstairs stairs, with Yami close behind him. Both walked down the wooden stairs, Yami in front of Atemu cause he had a bat. They reached the first floor and came moving closer to the cries of pain.

"Yami, I think the person is in the mud-room." Atemu whispered putting Yami arm on the direction of the cries. Atemu and Yami walked slowly to the mud-room and found that the door was closed but you could clearly hear cries. Atemu slowly pushed the door open, the room was small with white wallpaper. The wallpaper have two doves facing each other with a heart in the middle of the two doves. There was a washer and dryer has while has a door with a dog door. Atemu look at the white door and saw horror in a small kids face. Yami and Atemu starred at the small boy who had no even noticed them. They were both in shock, the boy look like a smaller version of them, just pale, skinny enough to see almost all of his bones. He also had the same hair has him, just that he didn't have lighting bolts and he had violet tips.

There thoughts were interrupted but a very painful cry. Yami quickly pushed pass Atemu and walked up to the boy. The boy was now bright red, sobbing, and rocking back and forth. The boy didn't even noticed Yami til a hand touched his shoulder, the boy turned and grabbed tightly around Yami. Yami was shocked but hugged back, he noticed he could feel each back bone, the boys hair was dirty, he smell awful but he didn't care. Atemu was shocked, he knew Yami was a nice guy but this is over the top kindness. Atemu walked to the other side of the boy, hugged him and Yami about 10 minutes later the crying stopped.

Yami looked down and saw that the boy was asleep or just resting. Yami shock Atemu and gave him a face like _"__What__now?__" _Atemu looked down and his eyes traveled to a stain on the ground. He nodded his head and gave the kid over to Yami, Atemu touch the flashlight that was next to him. He shined it on the ground and was horrified, the dog door boards we ripped off and the boys leg has stuck with nails and splinters in it. Atemu moved slowly to the door, he looked at the boys leg. He took out some splinters but the nails were to deep to take out like this. Atemu slowly walked back and spoke lowly "Okay, take his arm and drag him out of the dog door. Then I will pick him up and bring him to your room. I don't know what to do but out in this weather he will must likely die. I know its weird but I don't want him to leave or steal without telling us what he was doing here!" Atemu whispered, on three both pulled. Yami pulled the boy's right arm while Atemu had the left.

The boy yelped and cried but still had an innocent look while he slept. After his legs were out Yami ran and got a pillow, he also put a towel around it. Atemu then got up and grabbed a light baby blue blanket, he slowly placed it over the boy's eyelids.

"Atemu can I turn on the lights?" Yami whispered to Atemu who just touched his right hand to _'__say__yes__'_. Yami got up, and slowly made his to way to the wall and felt around for the light switch. Yami hit the lights and turned to see what to make off the scene. He blinked twice, there was Atemu holding the hand of a teen look alike, but looked around 8 to 10 years old. He had dirty skin and nasty looking hair (A/N meaning it had not been washed in awhile) his clothing was a corn bag with a brown rope around his waist and had bare feet.

He was extremely skinny, you could see his tiny bones popping out when he breathed. Yami, slowly walked back and tapped Atemu shoulder "Atemu, maybe we should bring him up now. You do have work tomorrow and I have to work at the game shop as well." Atemu nodded slowly and took the m]small boy bridal style. He stood with ease, which scarred Yami to the ends of the world. When Atemu walked out of the mud room Yami grabbed a wash cloth from the top of the washing machine before he turned out the lights. Atemu was already upstairs when Yami rushed in the bedroom and pointed to the bed.

"Atemu, place him on the bed and I will try to clean him up a little." Yami said before rushing into their bathroom connected to the bedroom. He came back with a yellow bowl, towel, first aid kit and the cloth from before. Atemu took out the rusted nails from the cat door (A/N remember *rusted*:) and splitters of wood. While Yami cleaned off the dirt from the boys face a thought came up, _Wow__he__'__s__kinda__cute__like__an__angel,_but he shake it out.

"Yami, its 4 o'clock, we have to go to sleep, just like our little one." Atemu spoke in a whisper biting Yami's ear.

Yami looked down to the angel like boy "Atemu he's not your little one" he spoke sadly but giggled, "But I guess you want him to be." He picked but the boy while Atemu moved the covers, the boy was in the middle of their sandwich. Yami and Atemu kissed before following each other into a deep sleep, and dreamed about what just happen.

"Beep, Beep" seven am hit and the alarm clocked went off like normal. When Atemu heard the alarm clock his eyes snapped opened, as any other day. Atemu rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to get up.

"Nooo" a low cry was heard making Atemu stop to look down to see a small boy asleep on his chest. Atemu chuckled and looked to see his lover, he had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist with his head resting on the pillow the boy was using. Atemu looked back to the small boys arms, who were weakly, boney, dirty arms around his waits. Atemu sighed and removed the boy's arms from him. Atemu got up and the cold air hit his hot body from the warmth of the covers. He walked quickly to the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower. He dyed off and put on a suit with a purple tie. He walked out of the walk in closet that was also connected to the bathroom and the bedroom.

"Well good morning my sweet" Yami whispered from the bed.

Atemu looked over _'__Wow__want__a__beautiful__site.__I__may__want__to__keep__the__little__guy.__'_ Atemu thought. Yami was sitting up leaning against a pillow that stood in front of the wooden head board (A/N Sorry if its not clear its hard to explain:) On Yami's lap was a small figure, the boy from last night was sitting on Yami's lap with his head leading against Yami's chest still asleep. "He looks like a small angel." Atemu spoke while walking over to his lover's side.

"Atemu you need to get to work. Your Dad will have a fit plus he will worry and will get upset if you skip for this mess. I can take care of him." Yami rubbed his thumb over Atemu purred but still didn't look convinced. "Huh, I will call you if there is a problem." Yami kissed Atemu and pulled him up.

*******Three Hours Later*******

Yami was still sitting there with the small angel in his lap, asleep. yami was reading Cloaked (A/N This is a real book, look on bio for details or message me about it:) When he started hearing moaning, he looked down and was stunned to see huge innocent meths eyes.

"Ahh, help help" The boy screamed and jumped off the bed. He looked in seconds and dazed under the bed.

The end of chapter 2

Kira: WHAT? What do you mean the end?

Kitty: Yea, who's the boy?

Me: Sorry, I have other homework and will try to update tomorrow:) Okay, like I said before about reviewing her story, if you have a story you like me to read or put up I will. I hope every update to have a story for you to read:)

Joey B: I don't know if its going to work Fangirl!

Me: Lets try:) Til next time and i believe I have a new story called Sorry is No Excuses:) I don't know if I get it up but i will try:)

Til next time review and try to answer my questions:)


	3. Chapter 3

Two Kind People: Ch: 3

Me: OMR Chapter 3, wow I am on a roll.

Kira: Gr... Did you make sure it was long?

Kitty: I believe she made it long and she is still typing, while doing homework.

Joey B.: No fair, mom and dad ever let me do that!

Kitty: But you never do your homework.

Joey B.: True

Me: Okay back to topic, Crystal Moon Princess, Thanks:) You will find all your answers now:)

Kira: HEY I not that mean, Grrrr:( I just like to rattle her chain.

Me: Warrior of the Nile: Thanks:) Heres your next chapter

XxDarkXxcherry: Thanks, Atemu goes accept him but would you want to leave your love home with a stranger? Atemu also thinks he is cute:) Your welcome, did you update?

Kitty: When you see '...' is thought and "..." is talking

Thank you to all of you and this is Chapter 3:

"Ahh, help help" The boy screamed and jumped off the bed. He looked in seconds and dazed under the bed.

Yami was shocked 'What just happen?'

"Grrrr...mmmmh" was heard that brought Yami out of his thoughts.

Yami jumped out of the bed and slide to ground. He was surprised to find the boy fit under the bed and he was crying. "Sorry if I scarred you little one." Yami said putting his hand out.

"I am 17 around not that little sir." Said the boy quietly. Shaking uncontrollably and sweat rounding down his face, as he wiped away the tears.

Yami was amazed on how his voice was like little angel whispers "Okay, sorry my name is Yami and I am 19. Your in mine and my boyfriends house. Why don't we sit down on the sofa over here." Yami pointed to a two seated, the color was a coffee color mixed with milk (sorry I don't drink coffee I don't know the color of coffee but thats my sofa color:) a light brown.

The boy nodded and crept out from under the King size bed. He walked very slow trying to keep an emotionless face 'Darn why does my leg hurt so much I don't remember.' The boy thought.

Yami saw the pain in his eyes, "Little one can I carry you there?" The sofa was a far walk and Yami didn't want him on that bad leg from last night's problem. The boy stopped and looked into Yami's eyes and down to the ground again. The boy ruffed his shirt and nodded slowly. He put out his arms like a five year old waiting for a pick up. Yami chucked and carried him bridal style.

"Okay, I am going to place you down now." Yami whisper in the boy's ear. The boy nodded while Yami placed him down. "Okay first things first." Yami smiled as he sat down on the same sofa just opposite of the boy.

"W-w-w-what would that be?" The boy whispered still looking down at the ground.

"What's your name?" Yami chucked when the boy look at him with an expression like 'Thats it!' "Well, whats your name?"

"Yugi" a soft whispered escaped his mouth.

Yami leaned closer "What was your name? Sorry I couldn't hear you." Yami had a smile like come on.

'Should I tell him? Can I trust him? No, you can't trust everyone, remember that! But the least I could do is tell him my name wants going to happen?' The boy thought. "It's Yugi, and your Yami correct?" Yugi smiled with his shockingly white teeth.

'Its like the whole world brighten up with his smile' Yami thought, but was shacked out of that thought when Yugi looked at the ground again. "Your correct my name is Yami, what an interesting name Yugi. Yugi means King Of Games, you must be good at games Yugi." Yami giggled.

Yugi nodded, "Well Yugi do you want to take a shower and I will give you some cloths?" Yami asked, well more like stated.

Yugi barely had time to say a thing before he was in the arms of Yami.

He walked to the bathroom with Yugi in his arms, bridal style. He placed him down on a small wooden stool in front of a mirror. "Okay, hot water is to the right and cold is to the left. Towels are in the white door closet behind us. There is a walk in closet, the one with the wooden door. The clothes will be in there when your done. Super I'm going to get something to eat and coffee, I will be down stairs Little one." Yami said and with that he walked out and smiled, whistling a tune.

Yugi was frozen stiff, 'Um...what's a s-h-ower? Wait, Uncle Boddy talked about a shower. You get in and water hits you, then there is soap and something else. Think Yugi think, o shampoo?' Yugi slowly walked over to the white door, there were green, white, orange and beach towels each on a shelf with there own color.

'Ummm, I pick the one with blue and pink straights. I know what a towel is but what does it have to do with a shower. O Ra why is this Yami guy being so nice to me?' Yugi quickly grabbed the towel and walked to the other side of the purple and white tilt room. There his eyes widen, there stood a glass 'casket' to Yugi. It was a glass shower with a golden handle and a rainforest shower head. (A/N if you have no idea what that means its just a shower head that is over your head. It like rain:)

Yugi took a deep breath, he put the towel he got and placed on the sink. He opened the glass door, fully clothed, and took one step. 'Hey, it's not so bad.' thought Yugi with a smile on his face. His hand shaking like mad making it's way to the faucet.

'Remember hot on left and cold on the right.' That's what Yugi thought until, to late. "Ahhhhhhh " Yugi screamed, and backed up but the door opens just with pusher. Thump Yugi hit the floor head first. The last thing Yugi thought was 'If I die I get my wish, no one will miss me.'

****30 minutes later*****

"Yugi you okay in there? I have heard the shower going for a while. You know what I'm coming in." Yami yelled while pushing the door inward. "O Ra, Yugi." There was Yugi on the ground in a pool of blood and the shower running. Yami moved closer and saw wet cloths and a pale little angel no longer moving.

"What do I do? Yami stay calm for your little one. First turn off the water" Yami reached into the freezing cold water and turned the knob. "Next grab the towel and wrap it around his head." Yami grabbed the towel with the blue and pink straights. He picked up Yugi and rapped it around his head. "Lastly get to a hospital." Yami screamed and picked the angel up bridal style.

Grabbed his keys and a jacket on the way out. 'Don't forget your cell phone' Yelled a little voice in his racing head.

'Yugi live please' Yami thought pushing the front door.

Yugi's last thought before he blacked out. 'If I die I get my wish and no one will miss me.'

Me: Okay not the best chapter, I hope is long enough.

Kira: I don't think anyone understands what you mean.

Kitty: Fangirl uses word and its a little crazy like now it says its 5 pages long.

Joey B: But on fanfiction it's to short.

Me: O well, I am soo happy with this chapter and the next, this one will be updated maybe friday or saturday.

Thanks again Review and my other story Friend or Foe, I am truth sorry for. Bad spacing and stuff. Although next chapter will me WAY BETTER:)


	4. Chapter 4

Two kind people ch 4

Me: OMR! I got 10 reviews:)

Kira: Ten reviews are not a lot.

Kitty: Leave her alone, thats a lot to her.

Joey b: (Hits kira in the head) STOP taking my job:)

Me: Thank you guys a lot! The next chapter will be up today! I promise, sorry for the wait:( I had a family problem, which is the base of my new story:)

Kitty, Kira and Joey B: Fangirl does not own yugioh or anything expect this story:) Please review!

'Yugi live please' Yami thought pushing the front door of the apartment.

Yugi's last thought before he blacked out. 'If I die I get my wish and no one will miss me."

Yami pulled up to Chiltion hospital in his blue car. (A/N no ideas on cars if you have an idea please place in review:) He parked first row dead center of the front doors. Yami jumped out of the car and opened the back door to his car.

There laid his angel, lifeless although with a small smile on his face. Yami thought it was cute however the real reason for the smile was that Yugi thought he would get his deepest desire. Yami carefully picked him up bride style and ran to the front desk.

The secretary didn't even look up and started typing while saying "What is your emergency." She said in a high pitch voice almost like nails on chalk board.

Yami gave her a face and pulled Yugi closer to him. "Um..." Yami was speechless he couldn't form the words.

"Well if you have no problem ple..." Was the last thing she said before a doctor came racing there way.

The doctor stopped right in front of them and was out of breath. "Yami" She finally screamed, with a huge smile. The smile turned into a frown when she saw her friends arms filled with a lifeless body. "Nurse I need a room and a bed. NOW." She yelled then the nurse staff all scattered like ants.

Yami finally snapped out of it "Dr. Yuki Adams, could you take a look at my little one?" Yami spoke softly.

She smiled "Of course, I will ask questions later and just tell me the problem."

Yami took a minute to answer "He was unconscious and his head was bleeding. That's all I know, can you save Yugi?" Yami asked moving Yugi hair out of his face.

Yuki moved closer to her friend 'Whats up with him?' she thought. "Of course let me have him and I will take care of him." She carefully moved closer and took Yugi out of Yami's hand. "Yami go and sit down please, I will get Yugi checked out." Yuki pointed to the waiting area, then rushed off.

'Yugi please make it, wow this is weird. I barely know him and I want him to be with us. What's going on with me, I hope Atemu thinks the same thing?' Yami thought to himself.

In a nurse's office in the hospital:

Yuki just place Yugi in the room he will be staying. Nurse Danny (A/N Nurse Danny is a she btw:) was taking him to be X-ray. She had a few moments until she was needed again. 'Atemu needs to know what's going on. Leave me call by husband.' Yuki thought as she pick up the phone.

Yuki was 35 of age and a head doctor in this hospital. She had brown hair and fiery brown eyes. (A/N Better deciption later) Her husband Yue, (A/N meaning moon in Chinese) is 37 of age and works for Atemu father has his right hand man in the company.

Yuki waited trying to forming the correct words to use. "Hello, Mr. Adams speaking, and who may this be?" The very deep baritone voice spoke calmly. Yuki shivered, she hated how he sound on Mondays because he didn't want to be there.

Yuki chuckled "Mrs. Adams that's who." Yue chuckled and Yuki had little time but making his day was also very important. "Yue this is important, Yami is here."

There was nothing but deep breathing "What happened?"

Yuki contunie "He walked in with a young man and he was in shock. Can you please bring Atemu here, don't let him drive he will be upset." that's all she need to say...

"Of course, give me a minute." Yue put the phone and down. "Atemu can you come here please?" Yue said though a small device.

Atemu walked in with a binder and laptop bag. "Good afternoon, what seems to be the problem Yue?"

Yue looked down "Sir, Yami's at the hospital with a young man."

Yuki wait and then out of the blue heard "WHAT! I need to be there." Yue came back on the phone "Be there in 15, love you" Click.

In the hospital waiting room:

Yami was the only one in there, pacing back and forth. He does that every time he is nervous. Yami had been there for a half hour, alone.

"Yami" was he heard until his head was buried in Atemu chest. "Sweet heart anything will be fine" he whispered and kissed Yami's head softy.

"Sorry boys can I have a minute." Yuki was standing next to Yue. The boys blushed like mad. "Thank you, sorry to say there is some bad news. You need to sit for this." Yuki pointed to the chairs, Atemu and Yami sat on the small couch with traingles on it. Atemu pulled Yami on his lap while Yue sat next to Yuki in two seprate chairs. There was a pause, "Where didd you find this Yugi?" She asked softly.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other, "He was breaking into your house and we kinda took him in. We wanted to make sure he was okay." Yami spoke while playing with his blonde bangs.

Yuki looked down "This is not good, he was on the streets. Well, let me tell you what I found." Yuki handed them a chart that she was holding tightly.

Yami and Atemu looked on the chart in horror. There was a list: Headed trauma, bone ankle, two rid's disloctated, and a burn mark's. Lastly cuts on his wrist's, seven of them, but barely noticeable. "What have we found this time?" Atemu wonder about the mystery boy, what he done?

The end of chapter 4

Kira: Nice, I like it:)

Kitty: Is it to short?

Joey B: There should be another chapter later on, like seven or nine.

Me: Hope you liked it, please review and tell your friends. O, and look for Puppy Love by: **Crystal****Moon****Princess**and/ or **BadBlackCatXV**any of there stories:) Thank you soooo much:)


	5. Chapter 5

Two Kind People:

Chapter: 5

Me: hey readers I want to see if anyone is still reading this. I hope so because this chapter is the bomb. It's like a huge blow to the couple and OMR it's bad. I hope you like it and have a great time reading it. Remember to review please

Reminders:

".." = Talking

'..' = Thinking

**Bold**= Notes, texts, email etc.

() or (A/N) = Notes from me to you

Recap:

Yami and Atemu looked on the chart in horror. There was a list: Headed trauma, bone ankle, two rid's dislocated, and a burn marks. Lastly cuts on his wrist's, several of them, but barely noticeable to the human eye not trained. "What have we found this time?" Atemu wonder about the mystery boy, what he done?

Me: Please leave a review, by the way it's a short chapter but big in pack.

/!/

'This is what heaven feels like, soft, warm and safe.' I thought snuggling my face and what I thought a cloud should feel like. A bright light hit my eyes making them blink my very tired eyes out of my own dream world. I started looked around seeing a window, machines and four pairs of eyes. The eyes had a faces connected to them as well as bodies. (A/N: Stupid I know)

"Ya..Yami?" My voice sounded funny to me and I see a light brown plastic cup in front of me. I look up for permission from Yami and he saw what I wanted handed it to me. I nodded before the last tiny drop rolls down my throat. I place the cup down "Where I am?" I ask nicely my voice still raspy after the waterfall down my desert throat.

A new man spoke before Yami could "Its, where am I, not where I am. Didn't you go to school?" I don't like this new person compared to the nicer one. He looks angry; to me he was like my father thinking he's bigger to me.

A painful memory flashes though my aching head of my father. I start shaking looking around the room like someone was about to jump out. A hand touched my shoulder making me scream bloody murder with twinkling tears falling down my dirty face.

The hand left making me flinch away but I did stop screaming. "Yugi I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you." A sweet voice rang thought the pain of my spinning head. That sweet voice was Yami, the man you saved me from my dream, my wish!

I cry out loudly "Why? Why….Why you save trash?" The word trash was what I was and nothing more nor less. The people looked at me funny like I was stupid and stuff.

The mean one said "You're not trash Little One, not with your beautiful eyes."

I look up at the mean that looked a little like Yami "Me beautiful, you must be blind to see the trash in front of ya." I whispered looking straight into the others eyes while Yami's eyes dashed back and fore.

A new lady came in before he could say one. She had a sweet voice and looked pretty "Boy's someone's here that you need to see. NOW!" She spoke stressing the word "NOW"!

They both left but not before asking if I need anything or if I would be okay. I blow them off with a go, I don't need a babysitter. But deep inside screaming stay please don't leave me please!

They left me alone in the huge room with no one…ALONE AGAIN! The sound of my own breathing was my only confronter. I turn away from the door to the window where I beginning to cry from the loneliness. 'Can I be loved?'

Back with the couple:

Yami walked behind Atemu thinking about what Yugi had said to them about being trash. 'Sometimes wrong…..I know it!' He thought to himself well making their way to the front desk. A thud made Yami look up to see that he ran into Atemu. He got on his tiptoes whispering "Sorry babe, forgive me?" He asked kissing his neck softly.

Yuki turned around "Boys, what are you going to do? He's what seventeen maybe even younger! You two are only nineteen just starting college, your new lives. I don't think Yugi is a good idea for your dreams. I have to ask this and make sure your making the right course."

Atemu nodded "I'm twenty and we can take him in. We could be his legal guardian's, were old enough as well."

"I thought he was seventeen. Yugi will not be a problem Yuki, he's a nice boy I'm sure."

Yuki shook her brown hair then sighed "You don't know him at all guys."

Atemu looked at Yami "We are positive and we have the papers, please Dr. Yuki."

*************** Ten Minutes Later*****************

Yami returned before Atemu bouncing think of their new roommate joining them. When he reached Yugi's room he saw the small child in a huge bed. Gentally he picked up the boy bringing him closer in his arms. "Why do we care so much? I feel like you're a missing piece in your lives." Yami spoke softly sitting next to Yugi on the bed holding him, while rocking back and fore. Atemu walked up to Yami "Babe, its time to go home now. I will start up the car and meet you outside in a few." He kissed the top of Yami's spikey head.

Yami got up picking Yugi up bridal style and slowly making his way to the exit. Atemu had Yami's blue car waiting for them when they got there.

A LONG trip home was coming up.

The end of chapter Five!

Me: Well, I just wanted to let you guys know, I was not going to continue this story because I only had one reviewer. Crystal Moon Princess, I am honored to have her as a reviewer and a dear friend but Pup's Black Knight had much more reviews and more request's. After a long time, I went through my email and saw people Story Alert this story? But funny thing is they never reviewed so I stopped but now that I know at least one person will review and the rest are hiding in the shadow that's cool. I mean do disrespect and I am not screaming or crying or cursing but I would have stopped. Hahahahaha but I like this story

Fangirl4ver signing out at 12:33 AM hahahaha need sleep (lmao)


	6. Chapter 6

Two Kind People:

Chapter: Six

Me: I want to thank PhantomBrat and warrior of the nile for reviewing No worry I will not could not stop writing I found that I had been spelling Atem name wrong and I decide to change it. Lol you guys made me laugh and feel guilty about not updating for soooooooo long I hope you review and forgive me for the long wait Also I did say I liked this story:P

Reminders:

"…." = Talking

'…'= thinking

Bold= texts, emails, etc.

(….) or (A/N) = my notes

Me: enjoy and REVIEW

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop

/!/

During the car ride Atem was driving, Yami was sitting in the back holding Yugi like lives depend on it. They prayed he was okay with being there new roommate and not throwing a temper fit. Yami was still upset about making Yugi scream for life when touching his shoulder. The car stopped and a cold wind hit Yugi's face making his bangs move with the breeze. Yami slowly gave Atem the boy before getting out of the car himself.

Yami took out his keys to the front door before slowly opening it to a dark house. Atem walks past Yami up into the bedrooms followed by Yami after locking up the house. He stood in the door way of the bedroom seeing his love with the boy was adorable.

'If only he liked us….what I'm I saying? I have Atem so how could I even think of liking him?' He thought before stepping into the room hugging his boyfriend. Atem relaxed into the touch looking up into seas of purple in his lovers eyes.

He looked down seeing the sleeping boy in their bed "How could we love him without knowing him?" That was the question they both were hiding but they need to get off their chest.

Before each could say a word a shriek of pure pain rang through the air like a wolf howling in the wind. Atem and Yami jumping seeing the boy toss and turn screaming like someone was on top of him. Yami let go of Atem and moved to the bed with Atem close behind him.

Yami ask quietly "Yugi shhhhhhhh you're okay." The screaming won't stop and they were after of the neighbors and why Yugi was acting like this. Yami sighed and sang a lullaby to Yugi when the screaming stopped and a cute snoozer was in the air Yami stopped.

Atem looked at Yami and cuddled him knowing Yami hated singing lullabies after losing his close friend in a fire. "Yami why don't we sleep with him for tonight making sure he is okay?" Atem asked whimpering when Yami feel limp in his arms. 'He must be so tried after all this drama and stress."

The lovers and the strange boy were altogether in Yami's and Atem's bed. Yugi in the middle cuddled up on Yami's chest with strong tan arms wrapped around him. For the first time Yugi slept with peaceful dreams but only if dreams were reality.

Somewhere in the neighborhood:

In the shadows a group of several people were all in a basement, hooded with black cloaks. A man stepped forward with a red cloak and a bowl. He sang out in a deep voice "Mighty God's of Hell come and help me find my little slave." He through sand into the fire from the bowl and the group chanted a different language.

The man stepped closer to the fire showing his face "We will find you Yugi boy"

/!/

Me: OOOOOO NOOOOOO! What's going to happen to your little Yugi? Find out and review

This is Fangirl4ver signing out and GO BIG BLUE (aka Giants)


	7. Chapter 7

Two Kind People:

Me: Thank you to my reviews I am soooo happy you are still interested I hope this is good Sorry about not updating again I really s*ck and I'm a fail but I will get there:P I hope you all don't kill me by the end.

**Recap: **

Go back and look

**Remember:**

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

Bold= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

**Warning**: Language and nightmare (but who's)…but that's why it's M! I also forgot someone GETS HURT in this chapter OPPS:P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YUGIOH not with all the money in the world

/!/

The smell of smoke and ash filled my nose as I awoke from my slumber on that cotton bed. I notice the smell and the temperature of the room right away. My only thought was about finding Rebecca, my little sister. I remember before we were put in this orphanage I promised to protect her at all cost. But this night, I was not ready to pay that deed.

The girl's room was cross the bathroom which was down the hall and to the left. I pulled my body out of that cotton bed and I ran to the girl's bedroom. When Rebecca and I were younger we played hide and seek in the house for hours. She always hides in the closet next to the stuff animals or in the wardrobe because it was not as scary.

When I finally skidded to a stop the girls were all screaming "Help Us! It's too hot please!" Their cries were unanswered as the workers just rushed out of the building. No one worker stopped to help the crying girls or the boys down the hall. I knew Rebecca was in there and I grabbed the metal door knob.

"Fudge that fucking hurt!" I looked around and remembered that the manager had an ax for this type of emergency. I screamed to the girls over the burning and sizzling of the old house "Hold on! Just hold on I got to get something." Turning straight I was looking right at the office door, it looked like it was untouched by the roaring fire.

I take off my shirt and wrap it on my hand to stop some of the burns. The door creaked open as I pushed my way in rushing to help to save Rebecca. The ax was behind the wall on of the mangers desk so no kids or teens could reach it. I tried to grab it but I was too short as I backed up I hit the wheelie chair.

"Ouch!" A high pitch scream rang through my ears as I pulled away the black leather wheelie chair away from the wooden desk. My eyes meet very fragile and familiar eyes. It took me a second to realize that the eyes belong to a crush of mine that use to live here in the orphan. The child's name was Heba, a bit shorter than me which was 3'3, elaborate purple tips on his hair and the must childlike features I have ever seen. I look down at him forgetting the fire and notice his leg.

I thought he "Heba didn't you go home? You shouldn't be here the place is about to blow like a firework!"

Heba had red eyes and his voice was broken "M-my fa-ther had th-thought I was a d-demo-demon child, he broke my leg." I stare at him as I hear more painful screams and I hug him closely as he whispered "Yami I love you please love me too?"

Carefully I wipe the tears and pull him up out from under the desk. "Of course I love you Heba but right now let's get out together." There on the ground was his crutch and I picked it up swing it at the ax. The ax and the crunch came falling down after a couple tries. I sprinted out of the home leaving Heba to limb out of the room by himself; my main thought was the girls.

The hall wall was inflamed, gulped in an orange and red glow as bright as the sun. I took the ax and start hiding the door knob. The smoke and fire had made the once strong wooden door like butter as I slice my way through. The door swung open as little girls and older girls came running out of the room. I didn't see Rebecca and I jumped to the ground. I crawled on the floor because the smoke was heavy and there was no oxygen.

"Rebecca, REBECCA!" I started to cough out my lungs as I use my shirt as a mask. From the corner of my I saw the blonde hair that looked like my sisters hair. She was hiding in the closet with a brown teddy bear; our mother gave her for her fifth birthday. She wouldn't detach herself from that treasure memory even on the brick of death. Rebecca jumped out of the closet and into my arms as I cried with her. The fire had become bigger and just as I came out of the room it collapsed.

I made Rebecca run for the door as I saw Heba on the floor on fire. He was screaming out my name with a painful sounding voice. I tried to get to him but one of the beams fall in my path of helping him. Heba was looking at me, straight in the eyes as flames fell onto his head. Heba rolled and rolled but only created more flames.

I could only watch as he said "Yami….love…..you…" another beam fell but this time right on his bad leg. I covered my ears as he shrieked, cursed and swore. "You killed me!" Those were the final words I heard before a fireman grabbed my body as I fought against him.

"Heba no put me down! Heba please stop this!" I fought but the smoke had gotten into my lungs making me choke on my own breath. I saw through a crack in the fire Heba's lifeless, clouded and over casted eyes and I knew I had murdered my lover.

The fireman brought me to my sister who only looked at me with anger. "How dare you leave him?" Was all she said as she ran to Mia's side, an older girl with huge blonde hair and let me say a chest and a half for a girl her age. Mai was her lover or crush but hopefully it's just a crush.

I looked back at the one place I meet my love and that same place that took him away. As the ambers fell the scene of my dream start to become dark as I remember the look of Heba's cloudy over casted eyes. That stare still chased me and I knew from that day on I wouldn't be able to love.

(End dream but this for the next chapter)

What is that? Is that screaming painful cries that I know so well I can hear from miles away? If it's not me screaming in pain then who is?

/!/

End of chapter….seven right? Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!

This is fangirl4ver signing off for now….be on the lookout for my other stories that will be updated soon:D


End file.
